


im gonna be alone forever (but im getting used to the thought)

by demonboness



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pining, cinnamon pines over herb, f in chat for cinnamon, hopeless hopless pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonboness/pseuds/demonboness
Summary: except late at night, you know maybe im not.alternatively titled; cinnamon pines over herb only to have his feelings obliterated
Relationships: Herb Cookie & Cinnamon Cookie, Herb Cookie/Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	im gonna be alone forever (but im getting used to the thought)

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of Hobo Johnson's February 15 and Peach Scone, both songs that absolutly slap and you should listen to them

Cinnamon stared at the ceiling of his dark room, eye focused on the painted glow in the dark stars. He tossed and turned but found himself unable to get comfortable.

He hadn't slept in days.

It started last week, Friday. He had visited Herb at his shop to ask him on a date. The two were having a wonderful conversation, and right before he could get to his bouquet of flowers trick, Sparkling cookie entered. Herb's gaze was trained on Sparkling, and the aforementioned cookie walked up and pressed his lips against Herb's.

And Cinnamon felt his heart shatter.

Herb excitedly introduced the two, calling Sparkling his boyfriend. Cinnamon spent the next few minutes in a haze, keeping up a smile and simple answers. Before long he decided he couldn't take it any longer and excused himself, bidding farewell to the two.

And Cinnamon found himself in the present, wrapped up in his sheets. He'd replayed that moment in his head about a million times.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he reached over and turned on his lamp, before stretching and grabbing his deck of cards. If he couldn't sleep he might as well practice his tricks.

He cut the deck of cards, watching the colors fly by as he forced himself to stay focused in the present.

Time went by and Cinnamon stifled a yawn, glancing at the clock that read 3:15. He ran his fingers through his hair before putting up his cards.

As he lay back in his bed, turning off the lamp his thoughts drifted one last time. He was happy for Herb, really. 

But he couldn't help but feel like he was going to be alone forever.


End file.
